Bewitched
by thatACDCchick
Summary: One-shot set directly after the ending of my fanfic "Follow Your Gut" where Oga decides to have a little fun with Hilda while she's still dressed up in her Halloween costume.


**Bewitched**

"Hey Vi… do me a favor," Oga whispered to the blue-haired girl watching over Baby Be'el and his sister Lilith.

"What's the favor?" she asked cautiously.

"Watch over Baby Be'el for an hour or three for me," he continued.

"What's in it for me?" she inquired.

"Umm… I don't know… what do you want?" he asked nervously looking over at Hilda walking around the kitchen still in her witch's outfit.

Vi laughed as she put two and two together. "How about you just pay me back in the future."

Oga's face lit up. "Ohhh! That's good! Thanks Vi!" he cheered and ran over to Hilda to whisper in her ear.

"What was that about?" Natsume asked returning from getting a drink.

"Oga's just asking a favor. Let's just say he owes us in the future," she replied with a wink. "Hey, how about we find a scary movie to watch? It'll probably put the kids to sleep."

/

Upstairs, Hilda and Oga locked themselves away in his room. Lucky for them, Misaki was spending the evening at a friend's house while Oga's parents were away for the weekend. The only other people in the house were Vi and Natsume now watching the kids downstairs in the living room. For the most part, he had Hilda all to himself for the first time in a long time.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at her still in her Halloween costume. It fit her snugly hugging the many generous curves of her body. The fabric was a shiny black material and the neckline plunged dangerously low. On her legs she wore stockings with orange and green stripes and on her arms fingerless gloves made of the same shiny material as the dress. A pointed witch's had sat upon her head with her blonde hair flowing loosely from underneath it. She smirked down at him and reached up to lower the sleeve of her dress but Oga stopped her.

"No," he whispered catching her wrist. "Leave it on for now."

Hilda chuckled and knelt down in front of him. "Don't get used to seeing me on my knees like this, Tatsumi," she told him.

"As long as it isn't the last time," he replied pulling her chin up to kiss her on the lips.

She slipped her tongue over his as she undid the zipper of his jeans and pulled him free to stroke more life into him. When he was good and hard for her, she pushed him back and lowered her mouth onto him, enveloping him in the warmth of her lips. Oga leaned his head back and moaned as her tongue danced along his shaft and she bobbed up and down. It didn't take long for him to cum for her, but when he did he didn't go soft like usual. As she wiped the residuals from her lips, he reached behind her and untied the back of her dress.

She sat in his lap with his still-hard cock pressing between them as he wrapped his lips around her nipples and pressed hot kisses to her breasts. As his hands explored her backside she ran her fingers through his hair until he finally pulled the dress the rest of the way off her body leaving her in nothing but the stocking, gloves and hat. Before she let him slide into her, she removed his shirt and had him kick off his pants so that her hands could explore every inch of him as she rode on top of him.

She raked her fingers down his chest and stomach as he drove her closer to the edge and he held her hips in an iron grip to make sure she didn't stop or slow down. Finally, when he couldn't take it any longer, he came inside her. Seeing the strain in his face and feeling him spasm inside her drove her over the edge. It was almost better than their first time together she concluded.

When the pleasure had passed, they she pulled him out of her and laid beside him with her head on his chest. Somewhere during her orgasm her hat had fallen off but she didn't care. While listening to his heart slow down and breathing calm she traced her fingers gently over the scratches she had left on him. Regularly he marked her neck and breasts with what his sister referred to as "hickies" or "love bites" and now she had marked him with these scratches.

"Ready for round two?" he asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"Sure. This time, though, you get to be in costume," she replied sitting up and pulling the gloves and stocking off of her still trembling limbs.

"Oh?" he smirked and sat up on his elbows.

"Yes," she said grabbing the discarded plastic Frankenstein mask. "Don't take it off," she ordered planting a kiss on his nose.

"Hey! What exactly is this supposed to mean?" he questioned staring at the mask.

"I'll let you figure it out on your own, Tatsumi," she told him as she slipped the mask over his face and pulled him to her.

**〜****(￣▽￣****)〜 ****-THANKS FOR READING- 〜****(￣▽￣****)〜**


End file.
